Sobre estrelas e pingentes de ônix
by Nati R. Black
Summary: Observou as estrelas que piscavam para ela do outro lado da ampla janela, tocou novamente no pingente que jazia em seu colo, as lembranças transbordaram em sua mente...


Observou seu reflexo no espelho, extremamente magra, extremamente pálida, extremamente sádica. Sua irmã Narcissa diria que ela estava parecendo um defunto, mas quem se importava? Ela não era uma mulher como as outras, ela era Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Uma Comensal. A mais leal, a mais poderosa, a mais cruel, a mais temida.

Levou a mão ao pescoço e encontrou aquele pingente de coração que nunca deixara de usar um dia sequer desde que ganhara o presente do primo, Sirius Black.

* * *

"O que você esconde aí atrás?" perguntou a garota com então dezessete anos enquanto observava com atenção o rapaz à sua frente.

"Feche os olhos." pediu ele

"Sirius Black, isto está me soando romântico demais. Vai me levar ao Madame Puddifoot também?" retrucou ela sarcástica.

"Sabe Bella, eu sempre soube que você não é nem um pouco romântica mas quando eu vi isso imediatamente me lembrei de você." Disse ele ao que tirou uma caixa de veludo preta do bolso e abriu.

Um colar de ouro branco e um pingente de ônix no formato de um coração.

Tocou o pingente. Belo, negro e extremamente frio como uma pedra não poderia deixar de ser e exatamente como ela mesma era. Riu.

"De fato essa jóia é realmente parecida comigo. Obrigada Sirius."

Beijou de leve os lábios dele. Doces, contrastavam com o gosto amargo que ela própria tinha.

* * *

Espantou aquelas lembranças e riu. Uma risada amarga, sem alegria. Os quatorze anos em Azkaban mataram o que restara da garota viva que um dia fora.

Olhou o ambiente ao seu redor. Estava em casa, se é que ainda podia chamar aquele lugar de casa, depois de tanto tempo no inferno. Tapetes persas, quadros caríssimos, cortinas da mais pura seda, aquilo fazia bem o estilo de seu marido Rodolphus Lestrange. Ouviu o barulho de chuveiro ligado, ele estava no banho.

Um suspiro.

Voltou a se olhar naquele espelho. O vestido preto contrastava com sua pele. Os longos cabelos da mesma cor do vestido estavam lisos e impecáveis, o pingente realçava seu colo, os olhos cinzentos mostravam todo seu poder, sua maldade.

Nunca se sentira tão bonita.

Sentou-se na enorme cama coberta por lençóis de cetim negro.

Observou as estrelas que piscavam para ela do outro lado da ampla janela.

Tocou novamente no pingente que jazia em seu colo.

As lembranças transbordaram em sua mente.

* * *

A adolescente de seus dezesseis anos e o primo que aparentava a mesma idade estavam sentados no parapeito da varanda. Era noite, o vento soprava e tentava congelar suas entranhas. Ela não se importou, nunca se importava. Apreciava o frio.

Ele observava concentrado todas aquelas estrelas.

"Será eu um dia eu conseguirei tocá-las?" Perguntou o garoto com um ar pensativo.

"Tocar o quê Sirius?" Ela se voltou para o primo com um ar confuso.

"As estrelas. Está vendo aquela lá? A mais brilhante?" – Ela assentiu – "É a estrela Sirius e aquela meio azul é a estrela Bellatrix, tem a cor dos seus olhos."

Silêncio.

"Por que você quer tocá-las? O céu é como um poço sem fundo, por mais que você caia nunca chegará ao fim." Bellatrix levantou-se e ficou na frente do primo.

"Sabe Bella, você vê tudo de uma forma muito concreta. Um dia eu chegarei até o infinito e as estrelas estarão perto o bastante para sentir meus dedos tocando-as. Eu ouvi falar que o amor é forte o bastante para transpor o impossível." Sirius olhou no fundo daqueles olhos cinzentos tão parecidos com os seus.

"A morte também pode transpor o impossível." Retrucou a garota.

Ele se aproximou. Seus lábios tocaram-se.

* * *

Estava na Mansão Black, logo iria para Hogwarts cursar seu quinto ano. Bellatrix olhou para o prato na sua frente: croissants de chocolate.

Odiava doces.

Olhou para as pessoas à sua volta. As irmãs Andrômeda e Narcissa pareciam discutir sobre algum sangue-ruim de Hogwarts chamado Ted Tonks, Sirius comia como se houvesse passado uns dez anos em jejum, Regulus observava as duas primas discutindo. A mãe Charlotte dava ordens ao elfo doméstico e os tios Pictor e Jane tomavam seu café da manhã calmamente e conversavam sobre os benefícios da purificação da raça bruxa.

Bufou irritada, odiava ser ignorada.

Levantou da mesa sem tomar sequer uma xícara de café amargo e foi para seu quarto e logo ouviu _aquela_ conhecida voz.

"Não agüentou ser ignorada Bellinha?" Perguntou Sirius Black irônico.

"Ah, some daqui amante de trouxas. Você é a desgraça da família Black." Resmungou a garota.

"Está com ciúmes priminha? Só porque eu saí com uma nascida trouxa e não com você..." Comentou ele com um discreto sarcasmo, percebido pela prima.

"Eu não tenho ciúmes de você com uma sangue-ruim. Eu sou Bellatrix Black, sangue-puro, Sonserina, não tenho motivos para sentir ciúmes de algo tão inferior." Retrucou ácida.

"Sabe Bella, por mais que você disfarce eu percebo seus olhares quando me vê com outra garota. Não negue." Ele foi se aproximando perigosamente dela.

"Não me chame de Bella e saia do meu quarto."

Mas ele parecia não ter ouvido já que continuou caminhando na direção da prima e antes que ela pudesse reclamar novamente sentiu aqueles lábios contra os seus.

O primeiro beijo que eles trocaram e o início dos dias mais felizes da sua vida.

* * *

Sua formatura em Hogwarts, Sirius também era formando. Ela estava no banheiro da monitoria terminando de se arrumar. "Às vezes é bom aproveitar as regalias do cargo", pensou.

Pegou o vestido pendurado cuidadosamente em uma das paredes e vestiu-o.

Vinho, quase negro. Tomara-que-caia, justíssimo.

O cetim farfalhava enquanto se dirigia ao outro lado do banheiro para buscar os sapatos. Calçou-os.

Arrumou os cabelos e se olhou uma última vez no espelho.

O colar que o primo lhe dera semanas antes estava em seu pescoço, o vestido moldava perfeitamente a sua magreza, os cabelos caíam em cascata até a cintura, os lábios carmim contrastavam com a pele branca.

Sorriu, estava ótima.

Dirigiu-se ao salão comunal da Sonserina para esperar seu par, Rodolphus Lestrange. Não poderia ir com Sirius, seria um escândalo os dois entrando de mãos dadas no salão depois que o primo fugiu de casa e foi deserdado. Agora ele morava com aquele Potter. James Potter, que namorava a Monitora-Chefe sangue-ruim e grifinória. Um péssimo gosto.

"Como está linda a minha acompanhante."

Aquela voz, não era de Sirius. Olhou com atenção. Ah, claro. Estava em frente à entrada de sua torre e encontrou Rodolphus.

"Obrigada Lestrange." Agradeceu fria e aceitou o braço do rapaz.

"Por favor, me chame de Rodolphus assim como eu a chamarei de Bellatrix."

Bufou, pelo menos ele não a chamou de Bella.

Chegaram ao Salão Principal e sentaram-se junto das famílias Black, Malfoy e Lestrange. Sirius como ela imaginava estava na mesa dos Potter.

Aquilo estava mais entediante do que imaginara. E com esses pensamentos se retirou do baile. Estava quase chegando nas masmorras quando sentiu uma mão a puxar.

"O que você quer agora Rodolphus?" Perguntou irritada.

"Bella, Bella, Bella... Eu não sou Rodolphus. E vejo que está usando o pingente que te dei. E antes que me esqueça, está linda." Disse o rapaz.

"Sirius. Agora faz o favor de me soltar?" Ela tentava soltar-se dele em vão.

"Não Bella, venha comigo"

Terminaram a noite na sala Precisa.

* * *

Estavam no apartamento do primo. Já passara um ano desde a formatura.

"Me diga Sirius, quando você vai me assumir e parar de sair com essas sangues-ruim fúteis?" Encarou Sirius.

"No dia em que você parar de se encontrar com aquele Lestrange. Não vê que ele é um Comensal? Você não precisa disso Bella." Ele desviou o olhar dos conhecidos olhos acinzentados.

"Já disse, não me chame de Bella. E eu não vou me afastar de Rodolphus, ele me pediu em casamento. Com ele eu serei grande." Ela levantou-se.

"Você continua vendo o céu como um poço sem fundo. Eu continuo querendo tocar as estrelas. Tem apenas uma diferença: com você eu nunca irei tocá-las, você não acredita em amor e muito menos em transpor o impossível" Disse o primo com um ar de desapontamento.

"E você continua com essas idéias, Sirius o mundo não é dos fracos. Acorde! Junte-se a nós! Até Regulus já aceitou que será grande ao lado do Lord. Não desperdice seu nome, seu sangue e seu poder ao lado do Dumbledore" Ela se dirigiu à porta.

"Nós temos uma grande diferença, Bella. Você quer poder mesmo que precise se aliar às Trevas para isso, eu quero o fim dessa guerra para poder viver em paz" Ele abriu a porta.

"Eu deveria ter adivinhado, eu sou apenas o brinquedinho não é? A Sonserina malvada que você tem orgulho de dizer que cai aos seus pés. Mas você está enganado, eu nunca caí aos seus pés, eu nunca me importei com as estrelas. Elas contrastam com a escuridão, você é as estrelas e eu sou a escuridão. Pertos um do outro mas nunca se tocam. Estrelas são apenas pontos perdidos no negro, o brinquedo aqui era você" Ela o seguiu até chegarem na rua.

"Então vá, se case com aquele Lestrange, use a Marca Negra. Eu não me importo mais e cometi meu maior erro quando tive a audácia de me importar." Ele olhou fundo nos olhos da prima.

"Já que é assim, tudo o que não começou termina aqui Sirius. Ou melhor, é o fim, Black." Disse garota com um desprezo que não conseguiu disfarçar.

"Adeus, Bellatrix"

Deu as costas ao primo e àquela garota chamada Bella. Agora era apenas Bellatrix Black, logo Lestrange.

* * *

Estava na Mansão Malfoy, era o casamento da irmã Narcissa e de Lucius Malfoy. Já haviam se passado alguns meses desde o fim definitivo do caso com Sirius, estava noiva de Rodolphus Lestrange.

Olhou para aquelas mulheres, todas com vestidos coloridos e falando da vida dos outros. Sempre fora o contrário daquelas mulheres. Tanto que usava um vestido negro, fosco e conversava com o noivo e os amigos dele. Todos Comensais.

Discutia fervorosamente com Zabini, um aspirante a bruxo das Trevas quando _ele_ entrou no salão dos Malfoy.

Sirius Black.

Apesar de ter fugido de casa e sido deserdado, fora convidado ao casamento para manter a reputação dos Black. Ser tirado da árvore genealógica era uma vergonha.

"Quer um drink?" A voz do noivo a tirou dos devaneios.

"Não, eu prefiro um firewhisky." Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos do primo e se punia mentalmente por isso.

Aceitou o cálice oferecido e acompanhou o noivo até o terraço, o lugar mais reservado da festa.

"Você ainda gosta dele, não é?" Perguntou Rodolphus enquanto observava as estrelas.

"Não gosto dos fracos e você sabe disso." Olhou no fundo dos olhos negros do homem à sua frente.

"Sabe, foi isso o que me atraiu em você. A sua sede pelo poder." Ele ainda observava os pontos brilhantes que contrastavam com o negro naquela noite.

Silêncio.

"Já disse que a estrela Bellatrix tem a cor dos seus olhos?" Ele quebrou o silêncio que predominava.

"Não me importa, não gosto de estrelas. Elas ofuscam o sombrio da noite. Eu sou a escuridão." Deu as costas ao noivo e voltou para a festa.

_

* * *

Se ajoelhe._

Uma voz na sua cabeça estava lhe dando ordens.

Precisava resistir, precisava mostrar a sua força, não iria se submeter.

Um vazio na sua mente.

"Parabéns Bellatrix Black, você conseguiu resistir a Imperius. Só falta agora resistir a Cruciatus e fazer a última promessa e estará apta para se tornar uma Comensal." Aqueles temidos olhos se voltaram para ela.

"Sim Milord." Respondeu com respeito.

"Ótimo, CRUCIO!"

Dor.

Muita dor, morte.

Sentia suas forças lhe abandonarem. Não, não podia desistir.

A dor cessou.

"Estou impressionado, nunca nenhum de meus Comensais resistiu tão bem e tão rápido a uma Maldição Imperdoável. Creio que não precisará fazer o último sacrifício, até a noite a senhorita já terá a minha Marca Negra." O rosto ofídico a olhou com admiração.

"Fico grata Milord." Agradeceu com cortesia.

"Ora Bella, você será meu braço direito não precisa ser tão reservada comigo."

Naquele dia tornou-se de fato uma Comensal da Morte.

* * *

A marcha nupcial tocou.

Sentiu-se enjoada, preferia casar-se de preto e ao som da marcha fúnebre.

Vestia um longo cinza azulado, a cor dos seus olhos. Justíssimo, frente-única com as costas nuas. Nada de véu nem grinalda. Os cabelos num coque frouxo, os lábios vermelhos. Brincos e colar de ouro branco e diamantes, dispensara o pingente de ônix. Fez um feitiço para camuflar a Marca Negra em seu braço.

Logo estava ao lado de Rodolphus no altar.

Não sorriu durante a cerimônia, os olhos estavam mais frios que nunca. A frieza de uma Comensal.

Agora era Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

Quando esse pensamento veio em sua mente um esboço de um sorriso apareceu nos lábios carmim.

Novos tempos começavam.

* * *

"_Então vá, se case com aquele Lestrange, use a Marca Negra. Eu não me importo mais e cometi meu maior erro quando tive a audácia de me importar."_

Estava em Azkaban. Há quanto tempo? Não sabia. Era impossível ter noção do tempo e do espaço naquele inferno.

Uma explosão. Raios coloridos para tudo o que era lado. A porta da sua cela se abriu.

"Vamos Bellatrix, saia daí o Mestre voltou. Estamos de volta à ativa." Ouviu a voz do cunhado Lucius Malfoy.

Sorriu, fugiu rumo à liberdade.

* * *

Ainda estava sentada na cama observando as estrelas quando o marido entrou no quarto.

"Vamos Bellatrix, o pirralho Potter já está no Departamento de Mistérios e logo seu primo vai aparecer lá." Ele pegou na sua mão e foram até a sala.

Depois de anos reencontraria Sirius. Levou a mão ao pingente de coração. Uma pergunta veio à sua mente: quem sobreviverá hoje?

"_Você continua vendo o céu como um poço sem fundo. Eu continuo querendo tocar as estrelas. Tem apenas uma diferença: com você eu nunca irei tocá-las."_

Ele iria tocar. Seria hoje, através da morte e ela seria a responsável por isso. Prometeu a si mesma.

Aparataram no Ministério da Magia.

* * *

Raios verdes, vermelhos, roxos e azuis por todos os lados.

Voldemort estava lá, Dumbledore também. Comensais da Morte e aurores duelavam. Aqueles seis pirralhos tentavam se proteger. O primo Sirius Black e a sobrinha Nymphadora Tonks também estavam lá.

Riu para o homem à sua frente.

"ESTUPEFAÇA!" Ela berrou, no que ele se desviou do feitiço.

"Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor que isto." Rebateu o maldito Sirius Black.

Concordo, eu sei fazer melhor que isto. Mas não se preocupe priminho, hoje você tocará as estrelas, pensou.

_Expelliarmus._

Um feitiço não pronunciado.

Um olhar apavorado.

Aos poucos ele foi caindo até que, passou para o outro lado do véu.

"Adeus Sirius, durma bem com as suas estrelas" Sussurou.

Tocou pela última vez no colar que jazia em seu pescoço antes de atirá-lo para o lado oposto do véu.

De fato agora era o fim, cumprira sua promessa.

**N/A: **Uma tentativa de escrever uma Sirius/Bellatrix. Faz pouco tempo que eu gosto desse casal e o que mais me chama a atenção neles é a complexidade dessa relação. Eu tentei descrever a Bellatrix bem como eu a imagino e com todos os conflitos. Admito que eu fiquei um tanto _abalada_ por ter matado o Sirius que é sem dúvida o meu personagem favorito da série da tia Jô. Espero que a fic agrade e façam a caridade do dia, deixem reviews e colaborem com a felicidade dessa aspirante à autora.

Beijos!


End file.
